Memories of a Twin Brother
by RoseGAL
Summary: It's Brother's Day in O-Town and it's also the 21st death anniversary of Rocko's twin brother Matthew. He has been devastated by his loss since his death and he goes through emotional pain. Can Ai comfort him?


Memories of a Twin Brother

It was a sunny day in O-Town. Rocko was asleep in his bed. He woke up a minute later and realized what date it is today. It was 5th May 1997, the day of Brother's Day and his twin brother Matthew's death anniversary.

"Today's Brother's Day," said Rocko, sadly. "And my twin brother's death anniversary."

Rocko gloomily got out of his bed, came out of his bedroom, went into the bathroom, went over to the toilet, pulled down his underwear, sat down and peed.

"I miss you, Matthew," Rocko said with a sigh.

Once he was done, Rocko got up from the toilet, flushed it, pulled up his underwear and washed his hands at the sink. Then he got a towel, got undressed and had a shower.

Meanwhile at the Wolfe residence, Heffer was asleep in his bedroom when he smelt something good. It smelt like food…glorious food. He woke up and saw a tray of his breakfast, consisting of eggs and bacon, on a chair. There was also a card next to it saying "We thought you'd like some breakfast in bed on Brother's Day. Love your mom and dad."

"Thank you, Mom and Dad," Heffer smiled.

Heffer got his tray and started eating his breakfast. He put it back on the chair once he finished.

"That really hit the spot," said Heffer.

Heffer suddenly let out a little burp.

"Oops, excuse me," Heffer giggled.

Heffer then noticed three cards on the floor.

"If I can just reach for them," Heffer thought.

Heffer started to reach for the cards. As he did so, he started to struggle a bit. He didn't want to end up calling for his mother like he did in the episode "Mama's Boy" when he dropped the remote control.

_You can do this, Heffer_, he thought. _You can do this._

Heffer reached more. Finally, he got the cards.

"Yes, victory!" Heffer grinned, showing a peace sign.

Heffer opened the first card. It was from his adoptive parents. Once he finished that one, he read the second one, which was from his adoptive sister Cindy, her Russian husband Emil, his son Dimitri, his daughter Veronika (Dimitri and Veronika are Cindy's stepchildren) and their son Ali. Finally, he went through the third one and it was from his adoptive brother Peter, his wife Harriet and their daughter Tabitha. He was wearing a big smile on his face once he finished.

"Thank you so much!" Heffer giggled.

At the Shellbach residence, Filburt went outside and checked the mailbox. There were several envelopes in it. He took them out, closed the mailbox and went inside with them. The first envelope read "To Filburt + Paula" so he opened it and took a card out. It said inside "To Filburt and Paula, Happy Brother's Day! From Hubert, Janet, Robert and Lillian." He gave a smile.

"Hey Paula, Hubert and Janet sent us a card," said Filburt.

Filburt's wife, Dr. Hutchinson, appeared. She read the card.

"Well, that's very kind of them," giggled Hutch.

"I know," Filburt agreed. "I think we make the best couple ever."

Filburt and Hutch both kiss…just as their now 3-year-old quadruplets, Gilbert, Shelbert, Norbert and Missy appeared.

"Eww!" the quads reacted with disgust.

Filburt and Hutch stop kissing. They take one look at the kids then start laughing.

"Sorry kids. We didn't know you were here," Filburt chuckled. "Your Uncle Hubert and Aunt Janet sent you a card."

"Really?" Missy said.

Suddenly, the kids started begging by saying stuff like, "Can we see it?", "I want it!", "Let me see!", etc.

"Alright, alright," said Filburt. "Calm down, you four. You can read the card. Remember to share and no fighting."

Filburt gave the quads the envelope. The kids immediately ripped it open and took out the card. They read inside it.

"Robert and Lillian sent it too!" Gilbert exclaimed happily.

"I know," said Hutch.

"Daddy, isn't Brother's Day for brothers only?" Missy asked.

Filburt and Hutch chuckled.

"No Missy," said Filburt. "Brother's Day is for brothers and sisters. It's a day where people celebrate being or having a brother."

"Oh," said Missy.

A few hours later at Kind of a Lot O' Comics, Rocko was glumly at the checkout when a young teenage girl appeared with a comic.

"I'd like to pay for this Weather Octuplets issue please," said the girl.

"That'll be $5 please," said Rocko sadly.

"I have $10," said the girl.

Rocko paid for the comic and gave the girl some change. The girl then realized how sad he is.

"You okay?" asked the girl. "Today's Brother's Day, you know."

"I know," Rocko sighed. "It's just that today's my twin brother's 21st death anniversary as well."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the girl said sympathetically.

"Thanks," said Rocko.

"I better get going now," said the girl, waving to Rocko. "Bye."

"Bye," said Rocko sadly.

The girl left as Rocko waved back.

Hours later at home-time, Rocko arrived at his house and pulled into his driveway. He got out of his car, went up to his mailbox and opened it. In it were a few envelopes. He took them out, closed his mailbox and went inside with them. He sat down on the couch and opened the first one. The card read "To our son/grandson Rocko, we wish you hope and faith on Brother's Day. Love from your mum and dad, your Granddad Richard and your Granny Phyllis xxxx"

"Thanks Mum and Dad," Rocko said, smiling. "And thank you too, Granddad Richard and Granny Phyllis."

Rocko then opened the second envelope. Inside the card, it read "To Rocko, we hope you're having a great Brother's Day. You're very special to us. With lots of love, Maggie, Logan, Zoe and Sean xxx."

"Oh Maggie, my best sister," Rocko sighed lovingly. "I wonder how your husband and children are doing."

Rocko went on with the third card, which read "To my older brother Rocko, are you having a great Brother's Day? Because I am! Oh, and my condolences go to your twin brother Matthew. Yours truly, your younger sister Rose."

"Rose, thank you so much," Rocko sighed happily, his eyes filling with tears.

Rocko opened the last card. But it wasn't a Brother's Day card like the others, it was a condolence card. It read: "To Rocko, today's the anniversary of your twin brother Matthew's death. We'd like to say a big sorry about what happened 21 years ago. The drowning was very tragic to the whole family, especially you. We send our condolences to you. From Mum, Dad, Granddad Richard, Granny Phyllis, Maggie, Rose, Logan, Zoe and Sean." Rocko was in tears by the time he finished reading.

"Oh, Matthew…" Rocko sobbed, putting the card close to his chest.

Tears began to stream down his face as he sniffled for a whole minute. He stopped when he saw a line at the bottom of the card.

"Hang on, did I miss something?" Rocko asked himself.

The bottom line read "P.S.: Turn the card around." Rocko turned his card around and on the side was a picture of him and Matthew as smiling 1-year-olds. He gave a teary smile.

"Oh, that's so cute," Rocko sniffled happily.

Rocko put his cards on the windowsill then sat back down on the couch and wiped away his tears. Just then, there was a knock at the door. He got back up, went over to it and opened it. It's Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi Rocko!" greeted Heffer and Filburt.

"Hey, guys," Rocko greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"We're fine," replied Heffer, as he and Filburt came in.

"Are you having a good Brother's Day?" asked Filburt.

"Not really," Rocko sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Aw Rocko, I know you miss your twin brother but that's all in the past now," Heffer explained. "Think of the future."

"I know but it's just that I've never forgotten him since he died," said Rocko.

"Well, since I'm an adoptee," said Heffer. "I have an adoptive brother so that doesn't matter if you have a half-brother, stepbrother or adoptive brother."

"Same goes for Sister's Day too," said Filburt.

"Hey, that reminds me," Heffer realized. "Today's Children's Day in Japan."

"I know Heffer," said Rocko.

"Why don't you go to Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi's house?" Heffer suggested.

"You know what? I think that's a good idea," said Rocko as he got up. "I'll go there right now."

"See you later, Rocko," said Heffer and Filburt.

Rocko went out the front door and started walking.

Later, he arrived at Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi's house. He went up to the front door and knocked on it. A few moments later, Ai opened it.

"Oh, konnichiwa Rocko-chan," Ai greeted.

"Hello, Ai," Rocko greeted back. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," replied Ai. "Are you having a good Brother's Day?"

"Yeah," sighed Rocko, looking sad.

"You okay?" Ai asked.

"I'm fine," Rocko answered, trying to hide his depression.

"Do you want to come in?" Ai suggested.

"Okay," said Rocko.

Rocko came inside. Hiroshi, Lin and Liang suddenly appeared.

"Konnichiwa Rocko-chan," greeted Hiroshi.

"Ni Hao, Rocko," the twins greeted also.

"Hey, you three," Rocko greeted, hiding his sadness. "You alright?"

"Yeah! We're fine!" Hiroshi giggled.

"We're just going to play in the backyard," said Lin.

"Okay," said Rocko.

Hiroshi, Lin and Liang went off. Just then, Zukin appeared looking really, really excited.

"Yay! You're here, Rocko-chan!" Zukin cheered.

Zukin then noticed that Rocko looked sad.

"Why are you sad?" asked Zukin. "Today's a holiday."

"I'm just not in a good mood, Zukin," Rocko replied sadly.

"Why don't we sit down and have a talk, Rocko-chan?" Ai suggested.

"Okay," said Rocko.

Rocko and Ai sat down on the couch.

"I had a feeling Hiroshi, Lin and Liang were going to play outside in the garden," said Rocko.

"Really?" Ai questioned.

"Yeah," Rocko replied, near to tears. "Because I don't want them to see me…cry."

Rocko immediately buried his face in his hands and started to cry, shocking Ai and Zukin.

"Don't cry, Rocko-chan," Ai gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I just can't help it," Rocko sobbed.

"It's okay, Rocko-chan," Ai consoled, putting a hand on Rocko's shoulder. "Just tell us why you're crying."

"Well…" Rocko sniffled, tears streaming down his face. "To put it this way…I had a twin brother called…Matthew…"

"Were you two fraternal or identical?" asked Ai. "And which one of you was the older one?"

"We were identical…and Matthew was the older one by five minutes…" Rocko replied, snivelling.

"I see," said Ai.

"And now…Matthew's dead and today's his 21st death anniversary!" Rocko wailed.

Ai and Zukin were shocked at this and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, he died today 21 years ago? Here on Brother's Day?" Ai questioned.

"Ye-he-he-hes…" Rocko cried, his eyes overflowing with even more tears than before.

Rocko cries harder as he was given a big hug by Ai.

"You poor, poor little wallaby," Ai consoled. "His death must've been hard for you."

"It was really hard in fact…" Rocko wept. "It was the most worst day of my life and I never forgot it since…"

"Do you know how he died?" asked Ai.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Rocko choked out. "It will really shock you, it really will…"

"This is going to be sad," said Zukin sadly.

"I was 3-years-old…" Rocko explained through his crying. "Me and my family were at the park… Me and Matthew were playing catch when I accidentally threw the ball into a pond… Matthew tried to get it out…and I told him he shouldn't because it was too dangerous…but he didn't listen… And then…" He paused as he started choking back sobs then said, "He fell in the pond…and…and…"

Rocko couldn't get it out as he was in so much emotional pain. He started sobbing more.

"It's alright, don't hold back," said Ai. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"H-H-H-H-He…" Rocko choked out.

Finally, Rocko can't hold back any longer. With so much sorrow and grief flowing through him endlessly, he said this:

"He drowned! And I was the only brother since then!"

Ai and Zukin gasped. And before they knew it, Rocko was crying his eyes out as a river of tears gushed down his face very rapidly. Ai tightened her hold on the tearful wallaby. Zukin felt like crying with him too. In fact, she had tears in her eyes.

"Yoshi, yoshi, Rocko-chan," Ai comforted. "Just let it all out."

Just then, Hiroshi, Lin and Liang came running in.

"Nee, nee! Do you want to see-?" Hiroshi began.

Hiroshi, Lin and Liang gasp one by one when they see Rocko wailing in Ai's arms. They've never seen Rocko cry before. Hiroshi, however, has seen him get teary-eyed a month ago but now, he is seeing him crying.

"What's wrong with Rocko-chan?" asked Hiroshi.

"He used to have an identical twin brother called Matthew," Ai explained. "But he drowned today 21 years ago at the age of 3."

"What?" the twins exclaimed.

"Oh, Rocko-chan," gasped Hiroshi.

"How sad…" said Liang, as Hiroshi and Lin nodded in agreement.

Lin walked up to Rocko.

"Rocko, I know how you feel," Lin explained.

Rocko calmed down and faced Lin with a teary face.

"Me and Liang are the only sisters," Lin continued. "Well, we might be for now because our parents are going to have a baby. They're having it at the hospital right now so we've been left in the care of our babysitter Emily until they come home. If the baby's a boy, then he'll be called Yun-Qi." (Yun-Qi is pronounced 'ying-shee' everyone)

Sniffling repeatedly, Rocko got out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down the name.

"Like this?" questioned Rocko, showing the word, 'Ying-Shee' (I think he took the pronunciation literally!)

Lin stifled her laughter as she wrote the correct name under Rocko's word.

"No, it's like that," Lin corrected.

"Sorry, I'm not good at spelling most Asian names, except Japanese ones…" Rocko sighed, ready to cry again.

"Don't worry Rocko-chan," said Ai. "Everybody makes spelling mistakes. When I first heard your name, I thought it had two C's in it since it's a quite common form of it until I was corrected."

Rocko smiled a bit. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll answer that," said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi went over to the phone and answered the call.

"Moshimoshi," Hiroshi greeted. "Yes. Okay."

Hiroshi held out the phone.

"Lin-chan, Liang-chan, it's your babysitter Emily," Hiroshi reminded. "She wants to speak to one of you and it's good news."

"I'll take the call," said Lin.

Hiroshi gave the phone to Lin.

"Ni Hao Emily," Lin greeted. "It's Lin. What have you got to tell me?"

Lin suddenly became happy.

"Really?" Lin gasped happily. "Okay, me and Liang will come immediately."

Lin put the phone down and the moment she did, she got excited.

"Mama's had a baby boy!" Lin said happily.

"Yes!" Liang cheered.

The twins hugged. Everyone in the room was happy, even Rocko. More tears started coming down his face. Even Zukin had tears coming down her face.

"It looks like you two are celebrating Brother's Day after all," Rocko smiled tearfully.

"Me and Liang have to go," said Lin. "We're going to see Yun-Qi! Us and Hiroshi can show you a funny moment we had another time."

Hiroshi let the twins outside the front door as everyone waved.

"We're coming, Di Di!" the twins hollered (Note: Di Di is Chinese for younger brother).

The twins left as Hiroshi closed the door.

"I can't believe the twins are big sisters now!" Hiroshi giggled.

"I know," said Ai, as Rocko nodded in agreement. "Right, onee-chan?"

Zukin didn't reply.

"Onee-chan?" Ai answered again.

"Huh?" Zukin realized, most of her tears now dried. "Sorry, I was so moved. Yes it is."

Zukin went over to Rocko.

"Rocko-chan, not all people have brothers," Zukin explained. "Our mother and our aunts, Himawari and Hoshi are the only children of our maternal grandparents. The same goes for our cousins, Nadeshiko and Konami with Hoshi and our uncle Yuki."

"And also Alma, Stella and Taylor," said Ai.

"And my classmate Bridget only has an older sister called Annabella," said Hiroshi.

Rocko smiled warmly as tears overflowed his eyes again.

"Thank you for sharing your sympathy," said Rocko, his voice breaking.

"There's no need for tears anymore Rocko-chan," said Ai, taking out a tissue. "Here, dry your eyes."

Ai gave Rocko the tissue. Rocko then wiped his eyes with it.

"Thanks, Ai," Rocko smiled.

"Rocko-chan, besides Lin and Liang, other people have had new brothers," said Zukin. "My friend Caroline's younger sister Bertha, who's in Hiroshi's class, used to have a twin brother named Alfred but he died from undiagnosed meningitis at the age of 2. But Caroline and Bertha got a new brother called Alphonse two months ago…and right on Sister's Day."

"What a happy ending," said Rocko.

"And Caroline's mom and Taylor's dad are going to be married in six days so Taylor won't be an only child anymore," said Ai.

"That's on Mother's Day!" Rocko realized.

"That's right, Rocko-chan," said Ai.

"And there's something else too," Zukin reminded. "You know the Rabbitson sisters?"

"The first one a teen mother to a daughter, the second a former minion, the third a car accident victim and the fourth just a baby?" questioned Rocko.

"Uh-huh!" Zukin replied. "Their parents had a baby boy today! Me and Ai went to see him!"

"Wow," said Rocko. "After four daughters, a first son is born!"

"I know!" Zukin giggled. "And he's been named! He's been called Oliver James Rabbitson!"

"Hey, James is my middle name too!" Rocko said.

"OMG, two people with the same middle name!" Zukin cheered. "How awesome!"

"Rocko-chan, I want to give you something to cheer you up," said Ai. "Me, Zukin and Hiroshi made fish biscuits with custard inside. In Japanese, fish biscuits are called taiyaki. Do you want one?"

"Sure, Ai," said Rocko.

Ai left the room. A moment later, she came back with a taiyaki and gave it to Rocko.

"Thank you," said Rocko.

Rocko took his first bite out of the biscuit. He loved it so he ate the rest of it while enjoying every second.

"All better?" asked Ai, tickling Rocko's chin.

Rocko nodded. Ai left again then came back with two taiyakis and a plastic bag.

"I want you to give these two to Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan," said Ai, putting the two taiyakis into the bag.

"Okay," said Rocko, as Ai gave him the bag.

Rocko carefully put the bag in his shirt pocket.

"Do you want to see Kenji?" Ai offered. "Because his son Taiki is the only brother of his triplet sisters."

Rocko nodded. Then Ai left the room and came back a moment later holding Kenji and put him on the couch.

"Hello Kenji," Rocko greeted to the white cat.

Kenji walked onto Rocko's lap, started cuddling him and purred. Rocko let out a little giggle at this.

"I think he likes you," said Hiroshi.

Just then, one of Kenji's triplets, Taiki came in and meowed pretty loud. Ai recoiled at this.

"Oh, Taiki-kun, you made me jump," said Ai.

Kenji jumped off Rocko's lap and went up to Taiki. The father and son cats immediately started cuddling each other.

"Kenji and Yuriko make a great family with their children," said Rocko.

"I know," said Ai.

Taiki then went over to the couch and meowed.

"I think he wants to see you, Rocko-chan," said Ai.

Ai carefully picked Taiki up, sat down and showed him to Rocko.

"Hello Taiki," said Rocko.

Taiki immediately jumped onto the couch out of Ai's hands and started licking Rocko's face.

"That tickles," Rocko giggled.

Taiki jumped onto Ai's lap.

"He likes licking people's faces so he can greet them," Ai explained.

Rocko smiled. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Oh, I think I better get going," said Rocko. "I think Heffer and Filburt are getting worried about me."

"Sayonara, Rocko-chan," said Ai, as Zukin and Hiroshi waved.

Ai let Taiki jump off her lap, got up from the couch, opened the door and waved as Rocko left the house.

Later, Rocko arrived at his house. He went inside, where Heffer and Filburt are waiting on the couch,

"You were a bit of a long time, Rocko," said Heffer.

"Sorry about that," Rocko apologized. "I was distracted by all the emotional pain I had through losing Matthew. I was actually in floods of tears."

"We know how much you're going through," said Filburt.

"But I've got some happy news," said Rocko. "You know Lin and Liang?"

Heffer and Filburt nodded.

"Well, they've become big sisters to a brother today," Rocko smiled. "His name's Yun-Qi. His name's wrote like this."

Rocko got out a piece of paper and wrote "Yun-Qi" on it and then showed it to Heffer and Filburt, who gasp happily.

"Now they can celebrate Brother's Day!" Heffer cheered.

"I know," said Rocko. "I actually spelt the name wrong the first time I wrote it. But it doesn't end here. The Rabbitson sisters have got a brother today."

"Really?" Heffer and Filburt said.

"Yeah," said Rocko. "His name's Oliver. And you'll never guess what his middle name is. It's James, just like my middle name!"

"Really?" Heffer gasped. "That's surprising!"

"I know!" Filburt agreed.

"Oh, I just remembered," said Rocko. "Ai wanted you to have some Japanese fish biscuits with custard inside them. In Japanese, those biscuits are called taiyaki."

"We wanna try it!" Heffer and Filburt hollered.

Rocko got out the bag from his pocket, got out the two taiyakis and put one each into Heffer and Filburt's hands. Then Heffer and Filburt ate them in one go. Immediately, while eating, anime hearts replaced their eyes.

"Delicious!" Heffer smiled.

"Amazing!" Filburt grinned.

"THESE ARE THE BEST BISCUITS WE'VE EVER HAD!" Heffer and Filburt shouted with joy.

"I'm glad you two like it," Rocko smiled.

"Have you got rid of your pain now?" asked Heffer.

Rocko nodded.

"Aww, let's all have a group hug," said Heffer.

So Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all had the sweetest group hug ever.

**THE END**


End file.
